MIA
by mikoblue
Summary: Levy parece disfrutar del día de San Valentín regalando chocolates a todos en Fairy Tail, algo que molesta a cierto Dragon Slayer que ha sido excluido de la lista de regalos.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-MÍA-

Gajeel caminaba por las concurridas calles de Magnolia viendo con asombro como las personas podían llegar a ser ridículamente cursis si tenían un pretexto, no importaba que este no fuera bueno, aunque no podía negar que sentía curiosidad, ver listones, moños, flores, corazones de dimensiones desproporcionales y tipos ridículamente disfrazados de ¿Pájaros con flechas? Era algo digno de verse, sin embargo cuando uno de esos locos disfrazados se acerco a él queriendo darle su chocolate supo que aquellos hombres estaban locos o eran suicidas, trató de alejarse de los raritos que curiosamente parecían haberse multiplicado aquello era el fin del mundo y él no quería ser parte de aquel apocalipsis, decidió que lo más cuerdo era escapar a su refugio, beber algo de licor y darle una paliza a Salamander, con eso en mente golpeó a uno y esquivo a tres de esos raritos emplumados y comenzó a caminar rumbo al gremio.

Cuando por fin llegó a Fairy Tail Gajeel estaba agotado esos tipos disfrazados que para él podían comprarse con alguna plaga lo habían acosado todo el trayecto, simplemente parecía que habían sido atrapados por el encanto del mago, en verdad aquello había sido un infierno para Gajeel.

-Levy es tan linda~- dijo un tipo flaco que respondía al nombre de Jet, atrayendo la atención del Dragon Slayer.

-El chocolate de Levy~, Levy me ha declarado su amor- canturreaba un tipo cuyo nombre respondía a… a… ¡A quien le importaba! un buen asesino no necesitaba saber el nombre de sus víctimas para hacer un trabajo impecable que estaba seguro lograría, porque eso fantasear con confesiones que jamás ocurrirían merecía ser castigado de forma muy dolorosa y más si involucraban a la adorable enana pensó Gajeel, acercándose para cometer aquel crimen.

-¿Qué te pasa Gajeel?- preguntó Mira haciendo que el mago detuviera su andar dejando escapar a aquellos incautos que sin saber del peligro habían conseguido salvar su vida –veo que estas molesto-.

-Lo que pasa es que Gajeel es el único que no tiene un chocolate de Levy- explico el pequeño felino azul quien había observado el casi asesinato de los integrantes masculinos del Equipo Shadow Gear.

-Así que es eso- habló Mira mientras sacaba de una pequeña cajita un aparentemente delicioso chocolate en forma de rosa –no tienes uno de estos-.

-Los chocolates de Levy son deliciosos- dijo el felino que saboreaba un peculiar chocolate en forma de pescado.

-¿Esos chocolates son de la enana?- cuestionó Gajeel sintiéndose molesto por ser el único que no tenia un chocolate hecho por la alegre maga.

-¡Claro! Levy llegó temprano y regaló un rico chocolate a todos- contestó con aparente inocencia Happy.

-Bueno… no a todos, yo estoy viendo a alguien con las manos vacías- se burló Mira, incitando al felino a continuar.

-Oh, es cierto Gajeel no tiene chocolate ¿Por qué será que Levy le obsequio a todos un chocolate de amistad a todos, menos a Gajeel?-.

-No sé Happy, tal vez… Levy no considera a Gajeel un amigo- dijo Mira volteando a ver a Happy.

-A lo mejor es que Levy simplemente se olvido de Gajeel- aquello le molesto al mago de sentía que terminaría desquitando su furia con ese par de maliciosos sin embargo al recordar a Mira y su famoso Satan Soul.

Gajeel conocía a los dueños de las risas tras de sí, pero no se dejaría llevar, no, a él no lo provocarían, él se marcharía con dignidad, solo los idiotas caían en provocaciones y él no lo era eso se lo dejaba a Salamander ese si era un idiota…

¡Ya cállense, la enana jamás se olvidaría de mi!- gritó sin poder contenerse, bien él también podía caer en provocaciones, pero él no era idiota.

Después de aquel "incidente" Gajeel decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a Levy y pedirle una explicación, buscó por el gremio pero la pequeña maga parecía haber desaparecido y que aquel lugar estuviera abarrotado no le ayudaba y justo en el momento en que se preparaba para comenzar a lanzar patadas y sacar a todos los estorbos un dulce y agradablemente familiar aroma llegó a su aguda nariz, sabiendo quien era la dueña se dedico a identificar su origen.

Había solo dos cosas en el mundo que a Gajeel le parecían lindas, la primera su lindo pero muy poderoso Exceed y la segunda y mucho más linda y encantadora la adorable maga de cabello azul Levy y para su buena suerte ambas estaban juntas, sonrío ante la imagen de Lily y Levy que platicaban aunque al parecer era algo serio.

-Pero no creo que le guste- dijo tímidamente Levy.

-Entonces ¿Para porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó Lily quien se entretenía disfrutando de un chocolate en forma de espada.

-Pues… se lo quiero dar… solo que ¿Le gustará el chocolate?-.

-Pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo-.

-Pero ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si está demasiado dulce? ¿Y si es demasiado amargo? ¿Y si es demasiado cursi?-.

-Deberías tenerte más confianza, tu chocolate esta delicioso y aunque no lo parezca le gustan las cosas lindas ¿Eso creo?-.

-¿Tú crees?- suspiró para tomar una pequeña caja con un extraño listón negro que adornaba de forma sencilla pero elegante a aquel paquete que elevo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Mío!- intervino Gajeel arrebatándole a la joven aquella cajita, se había cansado de escuchar aquella conversación a la cual no le hallaba sentido, además esconderse para escuchar conversaciones era de cobardes, sin mencionar que ese paquete tenía su nombre.

-¡Dámelo es Mío!- gritó tratando de arrebatarle al Dragon Slayer aquel singular objeto, pero este parecía demasiado divertido agitándolo fuera del alcance de la maga.

-Mío- volvió a asegurar el mago sonriente.

-Es Mío, Gajeel-.

-Mío-.

-No es tuyo, es Mío-.

-No, Levy- habló Gajeel mostrando una confiada sonrisa, para después tomar una pequeña tarjeta que hiso que Levy enrojeciera –aquí dice…

"_Para Gajeel, mi gran y verdadero amor"_

_Levy._

-Tu...tu…- tartamudeo Levy.

-¿Ves? Mío- susurró al odio de Levy aprovechando para abrazarla, provocándole un muy perceptible rubor.

-Mío- murmuró Levy acurrucándose en el torso del feliz mago.

-Mía- aseguró Gajeel dándole besando tiernamente los suaves y rosados labios de la pequeña pero tierna Levy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer otra historia más de San Valentín que espero fuera de su agrado, más corta que las anteriores, inicialmente sería más extensa pero bueno… estoy cansada hoy tuve un examen y hasta ahora ya pude terminarla, espero que no tenga errores ya que apenas la termina y solo la revisé una vez y todo porque San Valentín está por terminar._

_Mi humor es extraño siempre lo he dicho pero hoy creo que lo está aun más debido al estrés, y la verdad no sé, si les están gustando estas historias de San Valentín y yo me estoy rindiendo pero bueno… nuevamente espero que la hisoria fuera de su agrado._

_Por cierto si creen que exagero con las personas disfrazadas, en este día yo me he encontrado con: un Cupido, una estrella de mar (ustedes saben que personaje es ¿Verdad?), cinco corazones, un osito barrigón (con el que a veces como miel), dos tigres saltarines (ya saben cual ¿no?), entre otros… que dejo para mi anecdotario personal._

_Bueno les deseo un feliz San Valentín, ¿Y ustedes?._

_mikoblue_


End file.
